


First meeting

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [12]
Category: Hal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: The first time Hal and Kurumi Meet.





	First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> It is an animated movie you should watch it

“Kurumi, hurry up or you will miss the train!” Kurumi’s friend Nadeshiko yelled from on the train as Kurumi was struggling to get her luggage up from the stairs. Finally making it to the base of the stairs, she ran towards the door only to get them to shut on her face.

“Kurumi!” Nadeshiko called from inside the train.

“I will catch the next one.” Kurumi told her as the train began to leave the station. With a sigh, she walked over to the receptionist desk. As she approached she saw a man was arguing with the receptionist.

“Fuck you!” The man yelled as he turned around and laid his eyes on Kurumi. Noticing her wide eyes, he turned his head to the side before mumbling an apology to her and walking away out of the station.

“Sorry about that Ma’am, that hoodlum was trying to cause a disturbance.” The receptionist said.

“No, it’s fine.” Kurumi said before she asked when the next train would be coming. It was to be a half an hour. Deciding on not wanting to have the same complication with her bags she decides to stay at the train station. At the ramp, Kurumi saw the man from before sitting at the bench. She glanced around and saw everyone was a good few feet away from him. Kurumi smiled before walking over to him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kurumi asked after she took a seat down next to him.

“Just peachy.” He told her.

“Then why did it look like you were about to hit the receptionist.” Kurumi joked.

“He is the one who started it by calling me names.” He told her, crossing his arms.

“Ahh.” Kurumi said looking over the man’s appearance, “My name is Kurumi by the way. What is yours?”

“Hal.” The man said.

“Well, Hal. I have a 20-minute wait for my train, do you want me to keep you company?” Kurumi asked. 

“If you want,” Hal said, looking away from Kurumi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is January is usually about a new beginning and starting on new year resolutions. So obviously January theme is New Beginnings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
